Obsession
by Denali Prime
Summary: Optimus Prime is captured by the Decepticons and tortured. Megatron watches and does some of the damage himself. But eventually, rage turns to lust, and lust turns to obsession. Will Optimus give in or will he break out? How will Ratchet, his lover (not bondmate), take it? Read to find out! Chapter 1 will be adjusted because of the original summary.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Greetings, young buttercups! My name is Denali Prime and this is a new story starring Optimus Prime and Megatron! This story is rated M for several reasons, so let me dish them out now.**

**Warnings: Universal warning, mechxmech, violence, gore, torture, etc.**

**If you've read My Name is Spade, then you know what the "universal warning" is, but if you didn't, then its language. That's probably going to be used in all of my fanfics because language is so fun. By the way, this story is Bayverse because that's the one I'm most familiar with. **

**Pairings:**

**Optimus/Ratchet and Optimus/Megatron (you'll understand why later on)**

**Ironhide/Chromia**

**Sam/Bumblebee**

**Sunstreaker/Sideswipe**

**Jazz/Prowl**

**Jolt/Flareup**

**Arcee/ Mikaela**

**Wheeljack/?**

**The OCs are mechs, by the way. I know my pairings are a little weird, but if you don't like em, then get the hell off of my story! :D**

**Enjoy the first chapter!**

As soon as his optics opened, the entire world was blurry. The room he was in was dimly lit and reeked of dried energon and mold, and his helm felt like Unicron himself stepped on it, as the rest of his body screamed in pain. His red and blue paint was peeling, and the armor it rest on was torn and scratched in several different places. The mech groaned groggily as his vision cleared and let him take note of his surroundings. He winced at the sound of his vocal processors, as his normally baritone, soothing voice was scratchy and weak. His HUD showed several messages of severe damage in different places of his body.

The leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime, was in the Decepticon lair.

While he sat up, he recalled the events that led him there. It was a… battle? Or was it an ambush? After a few moments of silent thinking, the bot jumped slightly at the sound of his cell door being opened. Trapped. A Decepticon came in, holding a cube of low-grade energon. On the inside he was famished, but on the outside, he didn't show it. Showing it would be a sign of weakness in Megatron and his goons' optics. And he didn't need another reason to be mocked. The Decepticon sneered at him and made a few rude remarks that Optimus didn't pay attention to. In his mind, he was screaming at himself.

_How could I let this happen? It was a trap from the very beginning. And I fell for it…_

He shook his head. Blaming himself would only make matters worse. As he, once again, got lost in his thoughts, the cube of energon was dropped unceremoniously dropped to the disgusting floors of the disgusting cell in the disgusting Decepticon base. Once he heard the clang of the cube and the footsteps of the guard fade away, he slid over to the cube, picked up with his mouth, and gulped every last dropped down greedily. Optimus was no fool. He knew that this may be the only time of the groon (month) that he would be fed. After finishing his cube, he surveyed the damage done to his body. The plan they made to capture him had to have been ingenious for him to be captured, but he couldn't remember what happened. Megatron probably celebrated the capture of his mortal enemy, of his little brother, of the one he had been trying to kill for thousands of orns (centuries) by raping his SIC. At least, that's what the rumors say. The Prime growled inwardly at the thought of his brother and cursed him to the deepest levels of the Pit. He decided to keep his optimism in check to try and convince Megatron that he could handle whatever was dished out. If his Autobots found him, there would be hell to pay. If his lover found him, hell would rise and take every last 'Con with it.

* * *

A few joor (hours) later, Optimus had dozed off. Recharge called his systems desperately, and he didn't fight it off this time. As he slept, Megatron stalked towards his cell. The warlord smiled at his prisoner in a sickeningly sweet manner. He opened the cell door and walked in, grabbing the Autobot by his helm and slammed it against the walls of the chamber. Optimus's optics flew open and he hissed in pain once Megatron repeated his action, making sure he was awake. Then, he let go and walked around the cell, surveying the Prime mockingly.

"How is my guest? I hope you had a nice recharge because that will be the last one you have for a while," he jeered. The smaller mech, who was picking himself up off the floor, glared daggers at Megatron. His HUD put several more messages in his line of vision. He pushed them aside and snarled.

"How long have I been here?" He tried to make his voice sound threatening, but the damage done to his vocal processors made it impossible. Megatron laughed at his attempts, but answered regardless.

"About a cycle and a half. You already look terrible, _brother._" Optimus growled at the use of the word "brother" and resisted the urge to stand up and give Megatron a piece of his mind. As if he could even try, however. His arms were bound behind his back with cuffs reinforced with energon and his legs were chained to the walls. They were made to be impossible to break out of. Megatron grinned, showing his large fangs and grabbed the other mech by the arm. He dragged him out of the room and whispered in his audio, "My master wishes to see you."

Optimus shivered at that and tried to jerk his arm away from his captor. After realizing that his efforts were in vain, he gave up and saved the rest of his energy.

* * *

Ratchet threw a wrench at the wall in frustration. He had just received a comm. link from Ironhide, saying that the Decepticons retreated. The thing that frustrated him was the fact that they left without any explanation. He knew that his lover went with Jazz and the Lamborghini twins to survey the area in search of the Decepticon base, but they got no word back from any of them. After a few kliks (minutes) of searching, they found Jazz, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker in a forced medical stasis with minimal damage, but no Optimus. Of course, Ratchet worried about all of the Autobots. As a medic, it was his job and was a part of his programming. But he cared about Optimus the most. He loved him with his entire spark and would die without him. First Aid shrunk in his seat at the sight of his predecessor in rage, trying his best to avoid the large wrenches hurling through the air.

Being Ratchet's successor for vorns (five centuries) made him notice that he had a temper. His aim was damn near perfect, and improved all of the Autobots' ducking skills. If you did something stupid, you would end with up with a wrench to the helm and dent in his wake. He even hit his own lover for doing stuff like that, which brought brief surprise to everybody. NEST discovered that he had a temper the hard way. Forgetting his oath to not harm humans, Ratchet threw a wrench at Sam Witwicky for eating a doughnut. Mechs and humans alike still wondered how Optimus could put up with it, but decided not to question it for fear of death by Hatchet.

When the Autobots came back, he was greeted with several injuries. The most injured was Jolt. He'd suffered a severed arm, a cracked optic, and austere damage to his chest. He looked as if he was in one of Wheeljack's explosions and survived. The damage inflicted came close to his spark chamber and left Flareup in a mess. Her sisters went in to calm her down as Ratchet worked. First Aid handled the next mech. One of Ironhide's cannons was disabled and there was a gaping hole in his right leg. While 'Mia was worried, she didn't stay with him to tend to her grieving sister, knowing that he would be fine. The last few mechs were fixed and the twins, along with Jazz, were put on medical berths, still in forced stasis. The damage done to them was miniscule.

Once the repairs were done, everyone went to the meeting room to discuss the possible capture of their leader. Prowl, being the SIC, spoke in place of Optimus, giving out all the information that they could on what happened at the battle that day. Bots and humans alike were shocked that he was missing and interjections were put out immediately. Ratchet was touched that everyone cared about his mate, but still longed to see him once again. Prowl, his ever apathetic self, calmed everyone down. Prowl learned from the master of calmness himself. Optimus taught him self-restraint, even the worst situations. His bondmate being in a forced stasis for Primus knows how long tested to see how much he learned. Obviously, he learned a lot, as his façade stretched to the entire base, letting them know that he knew Jazz was going to be alright.

"Autobots, NEST, I can assure you that Optimus will be fine. He's a big mech; he knows how to take care of himself. While the answers to his disappearance all turn to ambush, we have no legitimate proof that he was, being that the only possible witnesses are in stasis lock," he told them.

"What's a stasis lock? Is it like recharge or something?" Sam asked. That was when Ratchet interjected.

"Not necessarily. A stasis lock is generally when the body of a mech or femme shuts down for major repairs. Since it requires a lot of energy, the body of said mech or femme is knocked out until the repairs are complete, making them vulnerable and unresponsive. Forced stasis locks, however, are different. They are applied to one physically. It's similar to pressure is added to a pressure point or a human coma. It has always been undetermined when one would wake from a forced stasis lock. Until the twins and Jazz wake, we have no actual idea of what happened, which makes it harder for us to find Optimus."

"With that being said, the explanation to why the Decepticons fled is evident. They took our leader, but we will get him back. That, I can guarantee you. But this will take some time," Prowl finished.

Every bot and every human in the room tensed. Since Ratchet brought all of that up, it would make a million times harder for them to find their missing leader. The Decepticons had an edge and the Autobots were weakened. If they didn't get there leader back soon, the next attack would probably be the last battle fought between Autobots and Decepticons.

**There's the first chapter! I know it was short, but I'm planning on making this a long story. Even though I'm writing this, it doesn't mean that My Name is Spade is on hiatus or something. I'll just be working on them at the same time. R&R if you like. Please help me come up with a name for the OC for Wheeljack! Just put the name you come up with in a review and the best one wins a chapter dedicated to them!**

**Denali Prime out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**It has been awhile, hasn't it guys? Sorry about that. I got caught up with My Name is Spade, which you should check out if you haven't already! **

**Warnings: The warnings were in the last chapter. Still the same and will be for the entire story. And to clear things up, Ratchet and Optimus are NOT bondmates, okay? Just lovers for the time being.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, nothing or no one else.**

Megatron dragged Optimus down the hallway of the Decepticon base. He smiled evilly at the struggle. "You shouldn't try to fight it, Prime. It's useless. There is no escape for you and you are obviously too weak to break out of my grasp. What makes you think you could escape from hundreds of Decepticon guards blocking every possible escape?"

Optimus ignored the mech, but ceased his struggles. Unfortunately, Megatron was right. Saving his energy would be the only thing that he could do if he ever wanted to escape. However, with his injuries and his lack of rest, that would be very hard to do. On the way to the Fallen's throne room, they passed several cells. Most of them were empty, except for the occasional dead mech, dried energon stain, or Decepticons that stepped out of line.

Finally, they reached the throne room. Megatron took the red and blue mech and threw him in front of the Fallen's throne before bowing on one knee. "Fallen, my master. I have brought you the requested prisoner. Optimus Prime."

The Fallen began chuckling. "Mmm. He has a lot to learn about respect."

Optimus growled lowly in his throat. "I do have respect. Just none for the likes of you, Decepticon."

The Decepticon snarled and advanced on the Prime. Optimus didn't bat an optic or flinch, even as the Fallen grabbed his chin and forced him to look at his face. "You will learn respect, Autobot. Surely you know that I will not hesitate to bring harm to you."

Megatron watched from afar as his younger brother stared defiantly at his master. He laughed internally, knowing that with his behavior, more harm would come to him than required. The endless amount of torture would be his reward for it. And he would be there to watch every minute of it. To hear every scream, every wail, every plead. And while his master took his turn, Megatron would spend time plotting his own.

"What do you want from me?" the Prime asked.

The Fallen laughed. "What all of us Decepticons have wanted from you since the beginning of the war. Your surrender, _Prime_," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But, there is more behind it. My own reason, however… You see, when Megatron offlined you three groons ago, the Autobots were a mess. Surely, they would've lost the battle had it not been for that Witwicky insect. Your demise will lead to the demise of the Autobots, our own victory, and the universe will be ours for the taking."

The Autobot was silent. While he was offline, the Autobots didn't have another leader to fall back on. Prowl had only just landed on Earth a groon ago and Jazz was still offlined at the time of the battle. And yet, they all managed without him and most escaped with their lives, even killed most of the Decepticons. The slag that the Fallen was spewing off made him snarl in disgust.

"What makes you think that? They've managed without me before. With Prowl and Jazz alive and well, they will survive. You and Megatron are full of slag," he spat.

Then he was on his back. Snarls and growls sound from the room. A slap, he guessed, sent him flying back. The Fallen moved forward, gazing down at the downed Prime. "You would do well to hold your glossa when your masters are speaking."

Oh, how Optimus wanted to jump up and rip both of their sparks out. The words and treatment were degrading, of course. But he was no one's pet, slave, or anything of the sort. And no Decepticon would ever be his master. He would sooner commit suicide than serve any of these Pit spawns. His patience ran out when he first woke up to find himself in the cell. Just when he thought the Fallen was going to send him back to it, he continued to speak. If he didn't get to rip their sparks out, then he would at least go for their vocal processors.

"Megatron, perhaps you know what else would have kept the Autoscums from winning the battle. I can't seem to remember," he said, smirking evilly. Megatron grinned, exposing his fangs.

"My mistake, master! Eliminating their sources of repair would have certainly given us an edge! The medic should be the first to go next time!" he laughed. That almost completely set the Prime off. "And being that the lot of you are sentimental fools, it would have wounded you emotionally, as well. But not you, right Prime? As a Prime and a leader, you keep your emotions in check, do you not?" Megatron ridiculed. The two Decepticons chortled while Optimus remained silent, lost in his own dark thoughts. As soon as he got the opportunity to, he would kill them both. Slowly. The way they probably would. Torture. How dare they threaten Ratchet? _His_ Ratchet?

Eventually, he would.

* * *

_A knock sounded at his door. After giving him permission, in walked his red and blue mech. They hadn't bonded yet, but he was hoping they would soon. Hoping that he would be asked soon._

"_Hello, Ratchet," the mech said. His gentle baritone soothed him. The medic looked up from one of his many datapads. He made optic contact with him before smiling. _

"_Orion," he said softly in greeting. It was no secret that the two were lovers, but they still didn't exhibit any intimate or romantic actions outside of their quarters or outside of privacy. Optimus walked towards the cluttered desk and smiled wryly._

"_Isn't today your day off?" he asked, mirth in his voice. "You need to recharge more." _

_Ratchet snorted. "Says the mech, who I, on more than one occasion, have had to chase into their berth with a wrench?" The two laughed before Optimus reached out and brought Ratchet's helm in for a kiss. The kiss was gentle but held several emotions within it. When the larger mech pulled away, he sat his fore helm on Ratchet's own. Ratchet's optics remained closed as he sighed._

"_I love you, Ratchet," he said. Ratchet smiled a small smile._

"_I love you, too."_

"_Ratchet…"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Ratchet!"_

"Ratchet!" said a mech. Ratchet's helm flew off of the desk. He opened his optics and let them adjust for a minute. There, in front of his desk was First Aid. The mech was looking at him worriedly, optics looking of his tired, haggard form. "You fell into recharge again. I think you should take the rest of the day off. Primus knows that you already get a little bit of recharge on a daily basis. Ever since Prime's capture, it's only made things worse. I'm worried about you. We all are."

Ratchet sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm fine, First Aid."

His successor didn't look convinced. "You don't believe that any more than I do. I can handle Jazz and the twins."

"What makes you think that I can't?" Ratchet demanded. Being woken up from his brief recharge made him irritable. But being reminded of the capture of his lover angered him slightly.

"The fact that you fell into recharge while you were supposed to be monitoring them says a lot, Ratchet!" First Aid exclaimed. He sighed. "Listen, I know that you are more than capable of taking care of them, but it's been hard for you these last couple of days. I'm worried. We all are."

The older mech sighed again. "I appreciate your worry. I really do, but it's unnecessary."

First Aid remained silent before nodding. "Fine," he replied before turning and exiting the room. Ratchet frowned. Maybe he was a little too hard on the medic in training, but that's all he heard about from almost every mech, femme, and human on the base. A few kliks later, he returned with Prowl in tow. Ratchet looked startled for a moment.

"Ratchet, First Aid told me everything," he said. Ratchet glared at the SIC and his successor.

"You told on me, First Aid?" he asked.

"You may find it juvenile, Ratchet. But you left me no choice. You're going to end up working yourself to death!" he replied.

"So, he went to me. This isn't the first time someone on base came to me to report your condition. I am behooved to do something about it, being that until we find our leader, I am in charge. So, as the one in temporary command, you are on leave until further notice," Prowl said. Ratchet opened his mouth to protest, but the temporary CO cut him off. "First Aid is being trained by you. Ratchet, I, along with several others see you as the best medic that ever walked the face of Cybertron. I'm sure he's ready for this."

Ratchet was silent for a moment. "What am I supposed to do then, Prowl?" he finally asked. "All I ever do is work. And the one mech I spend time with is in the hands of the fragging Decepticons!" he roared. First Aid flinched and took a few steps back, but Prowl remained where he was, stoic as usual. He put a servo on Ratchet's shoulder.

"Take some time away from the base. You need it. And not only that, but I owe it to my commander to make sure that you are healthy while he's absent. We are not asking you anymore. And I expect you see you recharging tonight. No work," he replied sternly.

Ratchet shook his head and sighed, knowing he lost the battle. He rose from his seat and walked from behind the desk. First Aid nodded in satisfaction. He knew that it might be a while before Ratchet forgave him for that, but he was willing to wait. As Ratchet exited the Medbay, he passed Ironhide and Wheeljack, who were secretly listening in. Somehow, Ratchet didn't notice them and walked back to his quarters slowly.

"That went better than I thought," the black mech said. Prowl exited the Medbay, leaving First Aid to finish the duties that Ratchet started.

"It did. I'm surprised he didn't hit one of us in the helm with a wrench," Prowl replied.

"What do you think he might do?" Wheeljack asked. The three mechs turned to look at the chartreuse medic walking off.

"As long as it isn't work or suicide, I don't care," Ironhide said. The other two nodded in agreement.

* * *

**So there it is! I know it's not much, but like I said. The story itself will be long.**

**Denali Prime out!**


End file.
